ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias
Tobias, (トビアス, Tobiasu) Is the last and a solo surivior of his homeworld being wiped out by vast creatures called the Rilux . He was put into an experiment which he had some interaction with humans. However this didn't last very long for the rilux came and killed the scientists aboard the base, before he could be shown to the world known as Earth. But his main duty as an Antarian to save the human race from total annihilation and saving the galaxy. Backstory (coming soon) History Background The Antarian Suit The fallen race Gaining Allies Invasion of the Rilux Main Article: Rilux '' The Riux are the main enemy of the entire galaxy and began to invade the Antarian race's homeworld. They say the Rilux wipped out the whole Antarian race. But only one manage to survive the burtal fight. Battle Scars Rilux Queen Personality and traits (under reconstruction) Joining the Tengshe Evrae (coming soon) Allying the Quadraxius (coming soon) Evrae Unit Members (coming soon) Special Abilities Mega Laser Tobias charges at full power to unleash a powerful laser capable of destorying his foes. The laser is devasting move that must be channeled through his sheer will. Once activated, it can be a dangerous weapon not to be reckoned with, enemies beware. It mustn't fall in the hands of man, for they could bring destruction to the world and themselves. Once charged! the laser fire which spreads hitting the target with so much force they turn into a puddle of slime and vanishes. The laser itself is owered by the antarian suit and techology to kill anything and anyone. Side Effect The only side effect after using the mega laser. It drains him to the point of paralysis and he is unable to stand and collaspses from the huge energy fire he had summoned. Energy Blades Healing Multi Grapple Strength(s) Physical Close Range Long Range Weakness(s) Self Isloation Emotional Stress Severe Damage X laser Guyot Virus ''(Spoilers) Gunma comic and anime Gunma (Game) Role Ending Romance Guyot Virus Infection (spoilers) Main article: Guyot Virus '' Multi Grapple Beam The multi grapple beam is a special beam tobias uses that is like a lasso. The energy itself is based around the Antarian techologly and the weilder of the suit. Gallery tobias- updated- trans.png|tobias- updated gunma anime-screenshot- tobias on sector x.png|gunma anime- tobias on sector x gunma anime-screenshot- tobias on earth.png|tobias- gunma anime style screenshot tobias-human-redesigned.png|tobias human redesigned don't feel sad smile mother.png|tobias- art 1 tobias and samus- against all odds.png|tobias and samus against all odds gunma- comic poster.png|tobias- comic poster tobias- gunma comic style.png|tobias- icon- promo art Gunma- game box art.png|tobias vs infester art 1 kimberlyx tobias- japan visit.png|tobiasxkimberly- japan visit made with Rinmaru Games© tobias by william andres.jpg|tobias- art commission © art by bill andres gunma anime screenshot- tobias's mega laser.png|gunma anime- tobias's mega laser Tobias- blade mode- trans.png|earlier concept of tobias Tobias- get ready.png|earlier design for tobias art 1 Tobias- in action- trans.png|earlier concept of tobias in armor Tobias- space suit-human- transparent.png|ealier concept of tobias art 3 Gunma comic strip- teaser sample.png|gunma comic- teaser Gunma Biopocalypse- issue 00- 01.png|tobias for comic artwork tobias- the last antarian.png|tobias- new artwork gunma anime screenshot- tobias's mega laser fire.png|gunma anime- tobias's mega laser attack Gallery (Game) gunma-game-icon tobias.png|tobias in game icon Gunma game- character roster.png|roster Tobias-gunma opening- smaller version.png Tobias-sprite.png Gunma- intro 4.png Gunma-opening-2.png Gunma-game-screen-with text- animation test.gif Trivia *''Tobias's armor shares simliar designs of Rundas, Sylux, and Samus Aran from the Metroid series. *''Tobias's armor is slightly based off of Tobias The Hedgehog's Perfect form.'' *''He's the tallest of the group compared to humans'' *''He and the Rilux have had many battles in the past.'' *''He and Kimberly Makinami seem to have a love interest with each other.'' *''His suit gives him an extra boost of inhuman strength and control over his tentacle like arms'' *''He's by far the only alien/humanoid to be within the suit on a near constant basis.'' *''He's the last of his race: The Antarians.'' *''Tobias is by far the only inhuman alien to have an appearance of a human like being.'' *''His metal like arms thankfully aren't attached to his skin.'' *''Tobias loses his tentacles and gains a weapon gun from Xeo '' *''His armor also is simliar to the Guyver and the Predator in recent designs.'' *''Tobias had a force by an alien race called Mech Daiga that he saved from the rilux.'' *''He's the only character besides Xeo , to have crossed paths with one another.'' External Links Category:Human Category:Another world Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Male Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Alien Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Special character Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Professional Combatant Category:Commander Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Unknown Creature Category:Cybernetic Category:Gunma Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Born from a different planet Category:Playable Characters